1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the continuous preparation of zerovalent nickel complexes and more particularly, to the continuous preparation of complexes of the formula Ni(L).sub.4 where L is an organophosphorus containing ligand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general chemistry for the preparation of zerovalent nickel catalysts by reacting finely divided nickel powder and certain ligands in the presence of an organochloridite and nitrile solvent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,120 issued on Sept. 2, 1975 to H. F. Shook et al. The present invention is an improvement upon the invention described in the aforementioned patent.